


In The End, It Doesn't Even Matter

by WonpilsPinkSweater



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crying, Depressing, Depression, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Insecure Im Changkyun | I.M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonpilsPinkSweater/pseuds/WonpilsPinkSweater
Summary: In this universe, being an omega male makes you one of the most degraded human beings. Male omegas are extremely rare. All omegas, male/female, can conceive. This is why male omegas are looked down upon. Since males aren't usually seen as soft or cute, society doesn't know what to do with the change so they hate upon male omegas.Changkyun just wants to be normal, but he can't even be liked in his own home. Years of neglect and abuse leads him down a path of loneliness and suicidal thoughts. It doesn't make it better that he has to attend public high school.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the tags, this is a pretty dark fic. Suicidal thoughts, child abuse/neglect, and bullying are all major trigger warnings so if you do not like that, please leave now because things are gonna get so heavy and its gonna be a whirlwind.

Changkyun just wants to be normal. That's all he has ever wanted. But, he can't and now he has to pay the price.

°°°°°

His parents were as happy as they could be. Im Changhyung is a powerful CEO at one of the biggest companies in the world. People respected him and his position led to many being influenced by him. Park Chaewon was a successful artist, loved by many. Her songs and voice cheered people up in hard times and she loved going on tours. Just seeing the faces of little children who want to be her always made her day. One day, the two met up by chance and nothing has ever been the same.

°°°°°

Im Changkyun was born on January 26, 2002. His parents were so happy to have a baby boy, knowing that one day he would become the greatest alpha and carry on the family name. His father had especially been happy that someone could take over his spot in the company if anything happened. When Changkyun was only two years old, his mother, Chaewon, died in a plane crash. She was coming back home after her long tour and was wanting to see her baby boy again, but that wasn't the case. Changhyung threw himself at his work and hired a nanny to take care of his baby.

Changkyun grew up without anybody in his life to understand and care about him. When he turned 13, his father fired the nanny and Changkyun had to fend for himself. All photos of his mom are either covered up or face down. He has stolen glances at the them though, and all he can say is that she was so beautiful.

It all started when his father came home from a business party. His father was drunk and high, usually how he is after those parties. Changkyun was fourteen and had already gone to bed, but he wasn't asleep. His father rushed into his room and forcefully dragged him downstairs. Changhyung usually only had a couple hits and a few shots at these parties, but tonight you could tell he had a lot more. He had more than ten hits and his breath just stunk of alcohol. 

Changkyun didn't understand what was happening. He was confused and on the verge of tears with how hard his father was holding his wrist. Once they got into the living room, his father pushed him down onto the floor. Changkyun was so lost that he didn't even know he was crying. Then he realized it.

"Why is this photo broken?"

His father didn't seem angry, but Changkyun knew he was. He always had a way of hiding his anger. The photo his father was talking about was indeed broken. The glass was shattered and the frame was cracked. It doesn't help that the photo was standing up, when all the others like it were face down.

Changkyun remembers what happened, and it wasn't his fault. His father accidentally pushed it off the table with his arm and it broke. When he did it, he tsked and went on. His father obviously doesn't remember the event because of this drunken state.

Changkyun looked up at his dad and was about to explain when his father pulled him up. "Listen here boy, you touch another one of your mother's photos and you will get it. How many times have I told you not to touch stuff that isn't yours? Huh? Are you even listening? Stop crying like a sissy and clean up the photo. I want it in a new frame by the time I return tomorrow evening. Got it?"

Changkyun was cringing at the way his father smelled but nodded his head. He got pushed down again and his father staggered to his bedroom. 

This wasn't a one time thing. His father would always be making messes and when Changkyun cleaned it up, his father noticed that it was out of place and yelled at him and pushed him for touching things that isn't his. This game escalated into just plain out abuse, we're Changkyun would have to spend his allowance on makeup to cover last night's activities.

When Changkyun didn't think it could get any worse, it did.


	2. Presenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I didn't expect to see comments and kudos already when I came back to check on spelling and mistakes mere hours after I posted this. It makes me happy to see that you guys like this? Like I said this fic is gonna get crazy when we start hitting his school life and such so I just want to thank you for the support. I actually wasn't gonna post another chapter so soon but I mean, what the heck! Please enjoy and give kudos! Thank you!

It was his sixteenth birthday. When it is someone's sixteenth birthday, they get excused from work/school for the entire week so they can present. Omega's go into heat, alpha's go into rut, and beta's stay the same. 

Everybody was expecting Changkyun to go into rut, or at least be a beta and have nothing happen, but that wasn't the case. He went into heat.

Now it wouldn't be bad, going into heat, if he was a woman, but he is a man. Male omegas are extremely rare and most people look down upon them. When the day came, Changkyun bought a cupcake from the grocery store and put a candle in it, wishing that he could be a beta. That he wouldn't disappoint his father. But that wasn't the case. 

His entire body felt like he was on fire. He was sweating and had a deep need in the pit of his stomach. He didn't understand what was happening, he only ever learned the basics of what a rut/heat would include from school. He never thought it would be like this. 

Changkyun couldn't do anything but writhe and scramble for purchase on his palm. He has tried relieving himself countless times, but the deep feeling of need and want just won't go away. He needs someone, something to help. He has no one to turn to, no one who would pick up the phone at his call, no one who would giggle over his jokes. Nobody likes him at school and nobody cares enough to even comfort the small man. 

It was late in the night when his father came home. It only took seconds to realize the sweet scent was coming from his sons room. He knew what it smelt like, his mother having the exact same scent when she went into her heats. He burst in his sons room, and when he came to the side of his sons bed, he was hit so hard with the scent he staggered. 

He wanted an explanation, anything to explain why his son turned out to be an omega, but he knew Changkyun wouldn't tell him anything because of his state. His father was furious. He had fully expected to smell the strong musk of a rut, or even thought he would come home to smell nothing, but no. He comes home to his son writhing in his bed, grinding on his hand. 

When teens have their first heat, their parents usually buys toys or even has on of their beta siblings to help if they don't have enough money. Since his father only cared about his work, he didn't even try to help his only son. He left the room and went to take a shower, trying to do something to get the scent off of him. He was reminded too much of his significant other. 

Teen heats/ruts usually only last for two days, if their lucky only a day. The teen will start to have stronger heats as their body fully matures and as they go into adulthood. 

It was a short heat for Changkyun, and he didn't expect the fury that would come after he left his room. His father was sitting on the couch, drinking a bottle of whisky, just waiting for something. When Changkyun came down, all hell broke loose. Let's just say that there was a lot of crying and bruising afterwards. His father told him he was disgusting and that he was a mistake, a disgrace to the family name. 

Changkyun didn't know what hurt worse, his fathers words or the entirety of his high school laughing at him and calling him dirt. For Changkyun, it was hard to wrap his head around why he was getting so much hate when he did nothing. The school's health/sex education teachers did not explain male omegas being a thing, more or less why they are hated. 

After hours of research, Changkyun finally found a really stupid reason why male omegas are hated. Male omegas are hated because they can make babies. That's it. Society hates male omegas because they can concieve. Society doesn't know what to do with the change, women are supposed to be the housewives. They are supposed to bake and do the laundry, not males. Males are supposed to be strong, they are supposed to be powerful. Male omegas are not powerful, they are quite opposite. Male omegas are soft and cute and can get hurt easily. 

With his new found knowledge, the next morning while he was getting ready for school he tried anything to cover up his sweet cinnamon and vanilla scent by putting on deodorant and his fathers cologne, but nothing worked. It was about a week after his heat and now the whole school knows about him being a male omega. Changkyun is literally the only male omega in the entire providence. 

The encounters that happen with his dad don't stop either. Almost everyday his dad is degrading him, telling him that he was a mistake and that he is a disappointment. It happens so often that Changkyun has started to believe that his father and the people at school are right. He is a mistake. He is a disappointment.


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to thank you guys again for the support. This chapter is going to be the start of the main story. The chapters before were kinda my prologue chapters just to explain how he got to where is today. From now on, there won't be super big time jumps like in my last chapters. There might be day jumps, but not month/year jumps. Also, the past chapters were written on my phone but for now on, I will be writing them on my computer so the length of the chapters will get significantly longer. With that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy and please leave constructive criticism!

Changkyun awoke with a sharp pain in his head from last night's activities. His father came home and discovered a big scratch on the passenger side of his car and took it out on Changkyun. He wasn't even drinking, which then again he still hits him when he isn't intoxicated. Changkyun got up to do his regular routine which includes showering, putting salve on his bruises, and getting concealer on the left side of his face where his dad slapped him. He ate a banana for breakfast and was out the door.

Changkyun really didn't want to go to school, but he had to. He was shivering from how cold it was. He lives six miles away from the school and he could take the bus, but why would he give popular kids the chance to mess with him? He always rides his bike and even before he presented he would choose his bike over the bus because he hates how loud and obnoxious everyone is. He starts thinking about what the Kim squad would do to him. The Kim squad is a group of the most popular kids in the school and they hate his guts. They are called the "Kim Squad" because their last names are all Kim. Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin or Jin, Kim Yugyeom, and Kim Jongin or Kai are all the people that are in the group. Changkyun shakes his head, knowing that nothing he does will put them off. He will always be at the bottom, and they are always going to be at the top.

Changkyun is currently freezing his ass off, he always regrets riding his bike in the winter but he doesn't have a choice. His father won't buy him a coat and he only has a three year old pullover that has holes in it. Nevertheless, he pulls into the school parking lot. As he does, the kids who are huddling outside their expensive cars look and stare. It doesn't bother him anymore and he is used to it. As Changkyun was putting the lock on his bike in the front of the school, the Kim squad comes up and pushes him out of the way. He doesn't even need to see them, he can tell they are there just by their laughing and antics.

It was honestly infuriating. They tormented him every day for the past three weeks. He knows that there are other people who go through way much worse daily but he still gets overwhelmed when they hit him one too many times. Changkyun thought mindlessly as he made his way through the crowded hallway. He eventually got to his first period class without any casualties and this usually meant that they were planning to take him down after school. Changkyun was already setting up which hallways he would need to go through so he doesn't run into his tormentors.

The last of the students trickled into class and the teacher finally got up from his desk and greeted them. The students did the same, and class begun. The teacher started out by explaining the lesson plan for the week since it was Monday. This Monday was the start of the fourth week since his heat and it has just gotten worse. He was a nobody on social media but he did still have a Twitter and Instagram account but he had to set both on private because of the extreme hate. He was brought back to reality when someone came into the classroom.

"Um, hello? Is this Mr. Choi's class? My name is Lee Hoseok, I am the transfer student from Anyang, Gyeonggi providence," Holy hell where did this beautiful man come from? Changkyun shouldn't be staring, even looking at him, but he can't help it. His hair is bleached white but the tips are bright blue. His body is a completely different story, from his prominent chest to the thick arms. Now his eyes are completely different from the rest of his body. They give off this caring and empathetic vibe, that is a stark contrast to the bad boy look he is going for.

"Hello Mr. Lee. If you could please introduce yourself to the class properly that would be amazing," Hoseok looked like he didn't want to but he gave in quickly and started. "Hello, my name is Lee Hoseok, and I am a transfer student from Anyang. My hobbies include working out and singing. Please take good care of me for the rest of the year." He finished with a shy smile and that's when Changkyun melted. How could someone so beautiful, so manly, be in his homeroom?

Changkyun was too busy day dreaming about Hoseok that he didn't realize that said man was making his way towards Changkyun. It just so happens that Changkyun was the only person who had an empty desk next to him because when they picked desk partners, nobody wanted to be with him. This was even before his heat, so even then he was a nobody. Hoseok plopped down next to Changkyun and that's when the smaller man jumped out of his trance. Hoseok looked at him, perplexed by something, then he leaned in and whispered a question in Changkyun's ear. Changkyun, never having someone other than his dad be so close to him, kinda blanked out and he didn't process or even hear the question Hoseok asked. Changkyun, being a nervous wreck asked Hoseok to repeat the question and then he heard it.

"Are you an omega? Not that I'm mad or anything, I've just never met a male omega before."

Changkyun must be dreaming. This man just said that he didn't mind him being an omega. What. The. Fuck.

*****

Apparently, Changkyun didn't plan out his escape route very well and got literally trampled the moment he stepped out of his eighth period. Kim Seokjin was there and easily dragged his lithe form into the gym and on to the basketball court. He was thrown down and then blocked in by the other Kim's. Changkyun wasn't starting to panic, no, he was just a little scared. Hopefully.

Changkyun was first confused, he didn't understand what was happening. He never been caged in by six people at once. Where they gonna beat him up, or do something worse? Where they just gonna talk to him? He was so confused. They all looked like the hyenas from The Lion King. They were so territorial and frightening.

"So, we see that you have been talking to the new kid, right? Whats his name, Hoseok? It's not good to contaminate new people, Changkyun. You are proving why you are such a slut." Namjoon hissed at Changkyun, calling him more derogatory names and pushing him a little. "How come Hoseok even wants to talk to you, huh? Why would he spend his time with a whore?" Jongin walked right up to him after he said the line, and pushed Changkyun backwards. Changkyun got pushed so hard his back rammed into another person from the Kim squad. They all laughed at him as he was tossed around like a rag doll. When they finally stopped, Changkyun was dizzy and out of breath.

It didn't take long for them to start up again, this time painfully jabbing his sides making deep big red blotches on the already bruised skin. They knew what they were doing, having only kicked Changkyun's sides until he almost passed out on Friday. Changkyun wanted to do something, anything, but he just couldn't. He was getting the wind knocked out of him at every jab and he was too weak to do anything. As expected, the jabs escalated into punched until he was finally knocked down to the ground.

Jin held down his shoulders while Yugyeom and Jongin held down his legs. Taehyung came up on his right side and Namjoon came up on the left side. Changkyun was too out of it to retaliate, so he just took them grabbing his chin and spitting in his face. They actually started ripping his old pull over open and pinching the bruises near his collar bone. He didn't even register that blood was trickling down his lips, probably from being punched. All Changkyun could think about was how worthless he is. He can't please his father, and all the kids at school just wanted him dead. Changkyun was never wanted and he never will be.

At this moment what the squad told him and what his dad told him everyday was correct. He is a slut and he is a whore. Nobody would want him and nobody cares. He can't really believe it took himself this long to figure out. It wasn't that hard.

Changkyun was too out of it to notice what was going on. He could obviously hear distinct yelling but then all the pressure on his limbs was gone. He raised his head to see why they let off, but his vision was blurry and he wanted to sleep. God Changkyun wishes he was in his bed right now. It wasn't the best quality since his father hasn't bought him another one since he was born, but anything would feel better than laying on the cold basketball court. Changkyun saw his vision going blurry and then everything was black.


	4. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over 400 hits already??? Thank you so much for the growing support and sorry for the longer wait! I want to start and upload schedule so you guys know when I' gonna update, but I still have trouble writing consistently. I have to be in a certain mood to write so that's why I haven't uploaded in a couple of days. Anyways, this fic is just starting and so many things are gonna happen, just you wait. If you guys have any suggestions on how I should improve then I am always open to hear! Thank you for the support and enjoy the chapter!

Changkyun awoke in a new place. He didn't remember what happened, all he knows is that he needs to get home, now. He can't be late tonight, his father will be furious. He tries to sit up, but the pain in his stomach is way too much. Changkyun looks around from where he is laying and he can say one thing. This definitely isn't his room. Changkyun was laying in a queen size bed, with two nightstands on either side of him. Both nightstands held a lamp while the one on his right side held a water bottle with a bottle with what looked like pain killers. 

Changkyun heard a loud bang and then whispers of cuss words. His eyes widen as the door opens, revealing who was cussing just moments before. Standing before him was none other than Lee fucking Hoseok. 

"Oh, you're awake, good. I was going to clean up your face and look at the bruises, but that could technically be passed as sexual assault and I have no idea if you are the type of person to call the cops for something like that. Anyways, you're awake and that's the good thing. Can you sit up? Judging by you laying down it must hurt. Do you need any painkillers?" Hoseok was kinda babbling on at this point and somewhere deep inside of him Changkyun felt something. He hasn't felt that since he first met Hoseok earlier. Nonsense. It's just his head making things up. 

"I-I-I'm okay. W-what happened? All I r-remember is being d-dragged into the gym and being p-pushed around," Changkyun said, looking at the ceiling and not at the person next to him."Well, when I found you I saw that people were beating you up, and I had to get involved. I couldn't leave you there, not after what happened in class." Changkyun remembers the conversation they had vividly, and to say that he wasn't trying to think about that class is an understatement. He was trying to erase Hoseok from his mind completely and just shut him out if he tried to talk to him. 

***** 

"Are you an omega? Not that I'm mad or anything, I've just never met a male omega before." Changkyun must be dreaming. This man just said that he didn't mind him being an omega. What. The. Fuck. 

"Um, y-yeah I'm a m-male o-o-omega." Changkyun was stuttering so hard, he was never asked this question so directly before, he was usually never asked any questions except if the teacher calls on him. Changkyun looked away, too embarrassed to even look at Hoseok. "Wow, that's cool. Male omegas get so much hate, I wish I could stop all of it. It just isn't right to treat a person like dirt just because they can make babies." Changkyun honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. He has spent the last three weeks in fear for what people at school or his dad would do to him, and this kid shows up all fine and dandy.

Hoseok smiled at him and Changkyun thought about passing out. Changkyun was so relieved that this alpha didn't care for two reasons only: a) Changkyun did not want to fight this big man who looks like a gym and protein powder addict b) Changkyun didn't want his heart to be broken when he just met this angel. Changkyun knew that it was bad, to fall this quickly, but with a body like that and the sweet tone in his words he couldn't help it. Hoseok just looked so genuine with his smile and his soft eyes. Changkyun felt something very weird. It felt like warmth, but obviously his head was just making up things. 

Changkyun awkwardly smiled and focused his gaze on the teacher. Throughout the class, Changkyun had sneers and dirty looks thrown his way and Hoseok was genuinely confused. 'Why were they messing with him, he didn't do anything' Hoseok thought. It just got worse when the teacher called on Changkyun to present his short story to the class. Changkyun tried to get out of it, but the teacher insisted that he read it. So he did.

Changkyun stood up then the teacher announces his presentation. Changkyun looks down at his paper the entire time and awkwardly stutters out the words.

"Um the s-story is called 'Lovely'."

Throughout the entire story people were snickering and whispering things. It was very quiet but alphas have better than average hearing and Hoseok could hear every thing that they were saying even if Changkyun didn't. Hoseok was starting to get mad, the things others were saying about him were dirty and gross.

"Look at him, such a slut." "He is so gross, look at him, begging for someone to fuck him." "The whore really thinks that we don't notice." "I can't help but laugh, just look at him. Such a bitch am I right?"

Changkyun finally finishes and the class claps slowly. Changkyun sits down and looks out the window, not showing his face to anybody. Hoseok rubs his shoulder and whispers "It was a good story ok? Don't listen to them, they are stupid high schoolers." Hoseok's heart finally broke because of the way Changkyun tensed and shied away from his hand. Hoseok has made it his personal mission to protect this small man and to make him feel better. Hoseok knew what people do to male omegas, and Hoseok never wanted to see Changkyun hurt.

*****

As Changkyun comes back from replaying the moment in his head, Hoseok stands off to the side of the bed with a look of worry on his face. "Are you ok? You drifted off for a moment." When Changkyun looked over at Hoseok, the heat in his stomach grew instantly at his worry. "I'm okay, can you tell me what happened?" Changkyun wanted to ask a million questions, like why he was at Hoseok's home and why he was in Hoseok's bed, but one thing at a time.

"Well, when I found you in the gym there were five people on top of you, two of which were punching you. They just started ripping your clothes when I came in and obviously I couldn't leave you. I ran up to them and started yelling at them to get off of you then they kind of came after me. Like I didn't get hurt or anything, but I did have to push them a little. After that I think they got the jist and up and left. I then came to you and if that wasn't the worst state I have ever seen anyone. You had several gashes in your head and on your collarbone. I saw that you kinda passed out so I picked you up. My house isn't far from the school and I just carried you on my back. my parents are off on some business interviews with their new center and they won't come back until very late."

"What time is it? Seriously?" Changkyun could feel the rising panic and he started breathing very heavily. Changkyun tried to sit up, but he was pushed back down by Hoseok. "It is 7:30, you were out cold for a couple of hours. I couldn't wake you up even if the world was ending. You need to rest, where do you need to be?" 

Changkyun felt like the walls were closing in on him and that he was going to throw up. He thankfully looked over and saw a trash can by the side of the bed. He reached down just in time before the vomited in the can. Hoseok went off immediately and got towels. Once Changkyun was done, he reached up and drank the water that was set on the bed side table. Hoseok came over and wiped his mouth and chin with the towel and helped Changkyun into a sitting position so he wouldn't choke on his vomit.

Changkyun starts shaking rapidly and puts his hands through his hair. Changkyun starts pulling at the locks and Hoseok had to pry the hands away from his scalp so he wouldn't hurt himself. 'What will I do' 'What will he do to me' 'I'm not good enough, not strong enough' 'I'm a bad son' 'Nobody will ever love me' 'Why can't I just be like all the other guys' 'I am too selfish'. All of those words, those sayings are fulling up his train of thought and Changkyun can't get it to stop. He tries to get away from Hoseok, but it was useless with how the other man was built.

"Changkyun, oh my god are you ok? Whats happening? Talk to me!"

"Nonononono I'm a bad son, he's going to be so mad, I can't. I need to go, I need to leave!" Changkyun was finally pulled into a tight hug by the taller and at that moment, all the pent up anger, sadness, fear, hate, everything just came pouring out. Changkyun hasn't cried about his life once and he didn't plan on doing it anytime soon, but with the strong hold the other has on him combined with the kindness that had already been showed to him by the same man just broke the dam.

It took a while before the panicked state that Changkyun was once in to subdued, and even then he was still sniffling and letting out the last of the tears. Changkyun himself didn't even know that he was holding back so much, but over the weeks he has become numb. He doesn't feel love, anger, sadness, only fear. Fear is the only emotion he feels just because of how powerful it is. If he didn't fear anything and if he didn't feel fear he would have already killed himself. Changkyun fears life and death itself, and he doesn't know what will happen if he actually ends up doing it.

Hoseok whispered sweet nothings into the smaller man's ear, just trying to do anything to help. Hoseok was worried, thinking about all of the things he was saying. Then it all made sense.

Hoseok pieced it together. Changkyun being an omega, him saying that he was a bad son, him going on about how disgusting he was, how he is a disappointment. With everything that has happened, this just made Hoseok want to protect the smaller man even more. He doesn't know why, they just met not even twenty four hours before this. 

"Are you ok now? What can I do?" Hoseok didn't want to say anything that could set the smaller off any more so he spoke softly and slowly, picking out the right words to say. "P-please, I n-need to get h-home. W-wheres my b-bike? I need to get h-home." Hoseok didn't understand the other man. Why does he want to go home so badly? Can't he tell that he is banged up and can barely even sit up, much less ride a bike. Even though Hoseok was seriously doubting Changkyun, he didn't want another fit of crying so he just went along with it. "Your bike is still at school, but before you go home I need to clean you up, just carrying you here I could tell that you were hurt pretty bad." Changkyun looked up at Hoseok and finally sighed and plopped back down on the mattress.

"Please, I have first aid stuff at home, just get me to school and i'll be out of your hair, I don't want to annoy you any further."

"Changkyun please, you have several open gashes on your head and I don't even want to think about how your torso is doing. Please let me fix you up before you go back out." Changkyun was skeptical, thinking about all the what if's. What if he saw the scars from his father? what if he questioned the bruises around his arms? Several scenarios started popping up in Changkyun's head before he finally just gave up and said yes. Changkyun was still so tired and just from laying back down on the mattress he felt shooting pain all along his back.

Hoseok plops down on the bed again after fetching the first aid kit he threw on the ground when he went to get supplies for Changkyun when he was throwing up. He opens up the kit and gets out a cotton pad with some water from the bottle on the nightstand. Hoseok gently cleans up the dripping blood on his face. After that, he gets more water with a little bit of soap and gently messages the wounds to hopefully reduce infection. This was the hardest part to endure for Changkyun and he winced on multiple occasions. Hoseok finished up and put ice over the bruises forming on his lip and cheek.

Hoseok moves down his body and asks Changkyun softly if he could remove his shirt and surprisingly, it didn't take long before a whisper of a yes came. They both slowly moved the ripped shirt off of the smaller man and Hoseok took in just about how much damage those guys did. His entire torso was covered in new and old bruises, from dark purple and blues to almost a brown yellowy color. Hoseok had to take some time to really take in just hoe hurt Changkyun was, how did he even sit up?

Hoseok got to work, putting salve on every bruise. At some points, Changkyun hissed and shied away from the touch because Hoseok accidentally exerted too much pressure, but other than that he was good. Hoseok asked Changkyun if he could flip over, and with his help they were able to move the smaller man on his stomach. The backside was just as bad as the front, maybe even worse. It took Hoseok a good ten minutes to finish. 

"What do you want to do about your shirt and pull over? The sweater is pretty nice, and the pullover is old but still good. If you want, you can borrow one of my old shirts for the time being? I don't want you to get cold without your clothes. If you do go around in your ripped clothes, I'm afraid that you will get cold." Changkyun still couldn't fathom how nice Hoseok was being, even to the point of letting him use his clothes. Changkyun honestly just wanted to get out of here as fast as he can, but if he doesn't take Hoseok up on the offer then he will have to listen to mother hen all the way to school so he could retrieve his bike.

"I really don't want to bother you anymore but i'll take you up on the clothes offer. I will bring them back tomorrow or the day after freshly cleaned."

"No really, it's ok if you take them, the clothes are way to small to fit me. Honestly it is just taking up closet space at this point. Do you want to sit up?" Changkyun nodded, and with the combined strength they were able to turn Changkyun around and sit him up. Hoseok went off to rummage through his closet and came back minutes later with a long sleeved shirt and a thick pull over. "Here, do you need any help putting them on?" Changkyun almost snapped at him but he thought that he shouldn't push his luck, so he nicely shook his head.

Once Changkyun was ready, he motioned for Hoseok to come over and help him out of bed. When Changkyun got up, he finally realized how big Hoseok's clothes were on him. Hoseok noticed and just giggled. Changkyun didn't know that big strong alphas could giggle like that. You learn something new every day.

Hoseok's actions made Changkyun partially forget about the stabbing pain throbbing through his entire body. When he tried to walk, it just hurt ten times worse. Changkyun almost dropped from the pain. The omega didn't want to bother the alpha again so he made sure that no winces or words slipped out. He didn't want to have Hoseok smother him again. He is a strong man that does not need the help of this incredibly nice alpha. If he can't even walk, then how could he ever be worthy enough to his father?

"Sorry that I don't have a car or bike, the walk to school is only about half a mile. Just tell me if you want to stop and take a break, okay? I don't want you to be in anymore pain than you already are." Changkyun smiled at Hoseok, telling him that he understands. They slowly made their way out of the house, the sunset glowing behind them. Changkyun just wished that he could get to school as fast as he can so he can get out of this man's company and stop feeling this heat deep inside of him. The feeling was unusual and Changkyun hated it.

They started making their way past the houses and Changkyun only had one thing on his mind: What will happen when he gets home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just wanted to make something sure, this fic is set in Korea, but the school system is like the one in America. I will be using terms like high school, middle school, college/university, etc. Just know that this fic isn't set in America, but it does have the American school system. The only reason why I am not using the Korean school system is because I wanted to have Changkyun and Hoseok go through different classes and have passing periods and such.


	5. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just want to go ahead and thank you all for the support! I have over 600 hits and 50 kudos! I really love writing this and I think I have like a schedule? I will try to upload every Friday, and if I can, maybe more during the week. I am trying my best to get chapters out faster so please don't be mad if I don't upload at midnight on Friday. Without further ado, please enjoy the following chapter!

It was a little past eight-thirty and it was very dark, and very cold. Changkyun could see the school in the distance and praise the lord. He didn't think he could take much more without breaking his 'tough guy' act he had going on. Changkyun didn't want to bother this man any more and the sooner they got to school, the sooner he could get home. Even though they didn't stop once, Hoseok was making Changkyun go super slow because he wanted to have the smaller in as least pain as possible.

The pair stepped on school grounds and everything was completely black. The janitors had gotten done with their routine at seven so all the lights, everything was turned off. The school looked like a ghost town at night, with the cracking walls and the vines growing. They finally made their way to the front and Changkyun saw his bike. When you walked up to the bike, you could see very faint marks of what looked like paint. Great.

Hoseok, being the super observant person he is, noticed this and cussed under his breath. He started mumbling phrases like "Why the fuck would someone do this" and "Isn't beating him to death enough for you". Changkyun felt the warmth start to rise in his stomach and he pushed it down. He would really need to look into the problem and see if it is normal for his stomach to be churning with warmth after someone beats you up. Changkyun just realized something.

"Hoseok, where is my bag?" Hoseok looked dumbfounded for a couple seconds and then scowled. "Dammit I left it on the dinning table at the house, fuck. I'm guessing the keys to the lock on your bike is in your bag?" Changkyun nodded slowly, and they both stood there awkwardly, Changkyun leaning up into Hoseok because he couldn't stand correctly on his own. After a couple moments, Hoseok replied. "I guess i'll have to run home. It shouldn't take me long, it is only a half mile. If I actually try it shouldn't take me longer than ten minuets. Are you okay with waiting here for a bit? I hate to leave you alone but it is really the only way to get your bike back, unless you want to walk back home." Changkyun nodded slowly, taking in the information.

"I think i'll be fine on my own, I don't thing thieves would come and raid me for any riches." Hoseok giggled again and Changkyun smiled. Hoseok stated his departure and left. Changkyun was fine with being alone, just in the dark, at night, is kinda spooky. It's fine. Nothing will happen.

Hoseok returns not even ten minutes after with his bag in hand. Changkyun thanks him profusely, and surfs through the bag until he finds the key buried at the bottom of his books. The smaller gets the bike unlocked and moves to get on it, but Hoseok stops him. "You think you could ride a bike after what happened? You're crazy." Changkyun blushes for the first time in forever and thankfully it is dark out. "My house isn't far away, I don't want to burden you any more. Please, have a good night and thank you again for everything. I need to go." With that, Changkyun gets on the bike and leaves Hoseok there, dumbfounded again. 

Hoseok takes a couple moments to really process what Changkyun had said. Hoseok stood still, thinking back to the smaller. Hoseok couldn't help the warmth that grew in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head, smiling. He just met this man, he couldn't possibly be developing feelings. Hoseok was tired and he needed to get up early in the morning for his run so he started walking home, mind still on the smaller and how badly the world has treated him.

*****

It is a little past nine-o-clock and Changkyun parks his bike on the side of the house, as always. He goes around the house and sees the living room light on, his father sitting there reading a newspaper. 'Fuck me' was the only thing on Changkyun's mind. Changkyun really didn't want to face his dad. At this time of night his dad is already drunk and this is when he usually hits Changkyun. His punishment will be so much worse, for not being there, for not having dinner prepared, for not cleaning up, the list just goes on. He took a deep breath and opened up the door, preparing for the worse.

All Changkyun can say is that he wasn't ready.

His father didn't look at him, he just stood up and walked over to Changkyun. His father was taller than him by a good foot and a half, so when he walked over to Changkyun, he looked straight ahead at the door and said in a low, menacing voice "Where have you been, Changkyun?"

Changkyun hung his head down, he couldn't just tell him that the other kids at school beat him so hard he passed out and then got saved by the new kid. Changkyun's head was scrambling to find a good reason of why he would turn up to his house after nine-o-clock on a Monday. Changhyung suddenly grabbed a handful of his son's hair and harshly pulled back. He leaned down and got in the face of his only child and asked again. "I said, where have you been Changkyun?"

"Um, I attended after school activities and forgot to tell you, then on my way home my bike broke and I had to walk about four miles." Changhyung looked like he believed it, then threw Changkyun onto the ground and kicked the smaller. This kept going for a couple of minutes and then he got pulled up, only to be punched to the ground again. Changkyun fell hard, and even though he didn't want to give his dad the pleasure of seeing him break, he couldn't hold it back any more. The tears just kept falling and falling. He tried to dry his eyes, but more and more water spilled. He could hear the older man laugh at his form, and started talking.

"You were supposed to be a big strong alpha, but you weren't. You were an omega. You were a disappointment to the family name, to your mother. She was so happy that her only son was going to grow up and be a strong heir, but no. You had to disappoint her. You were the cause of her death. If we never had you she would still be here, she would still be with me. But you don't care do you? You are just a slut. You can't do anything right, you make messes and don't even care to tell your father that you were coming home late. All you are good for is to be bred. You are nothing Changkyun, nothing. You were never supposed to be alive."

Changkyun's father usually only hits him, nothing like this. Changkyun was fine with the hitting, but the emotional abuse he couldn't handle. He could barely deal with the kids at school, now his father? God he should just die. Nobody cares about him, nobody wants to care. He was a disappointment to the family and to the world. 

Changkyun's thoughts drifted off to Hoseok, and how gentle and how caring he had been. Changkyun actually smiled at Hoseok's antics, the warmth that he has felt too much today came back, and for once, Changkyun was somewhat happy? He didn't know how to explain the way he felt. He obviously couldn't be happy after what his father put him through, but he couldn't put it another way. Was it admiration? Was it longing? He may never know. Changkyun got up from the floor and trudged his way to his room, exhausted and beat. He just wanted to sleep, and that's what he did. Changkyun would have to get a shower in the morning, but that's ok. 

Changkyun fell asleep, still thinking about Hoseok and how nice he had been. The warmth stayed in the pit of his stomach all night, and this night even with everything that had happened, he got some of the best sleep he had gotten since he presented.


	6. Thank You!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an information chapter so you do not have to read it, but if you have questions please leave a comment and I will try to reply to all I see! Sorry that it is not an update, I just wanted to address some things and make things clearer!

Hello! I realized I haven't really introduced myself or tell you guys anything about me so here we go! My name is Ashely, and as you can tell, I do love side writing and have a passion for music. I really enjoy listening to K-pop mostly but I do listen to a fair share of popular bands and emo bands. The title of this fic is actually Lincoln Park lyrics! I wanted to see my ultimate group in a new light so I decided that I wanted to give this dark theme a try. I really appreciate the amount of people who actually like this and want me to keep going!

Ok so I did NOT expect this story to blow up. I left this story alone for only TWO days and I get almost 200+ hits and over 60 kudos? Holy shit!!!! I am really happy that I can make a story that people actually cry to and feel to. As stated before, this is going to be a super slow burn and the entire story is expected to be about 40 to 50 chapters long. Now that seems long, but other fics have well over 100 chapters so I think I'm gonna be in the middle. I might make an epilogue to this shedding light on the character's adulthood. The epilogue might actually be a short story with multiple chapters. I am really invested in this and I hope others are too!

Information:

-The official update schedule is Fridays, mostly during the night. I am a night owl and have the most inspiration at night so don't be expecting an update at 11:59 on Thursday. Now I may update early, maybe during the week sometimes, or I may even do a double update on the same day, one at midnight and one Friday night. Just note that if I do update early, like on a Tuesday, the next update might not be until Saturday or Sunday. Also, I am on summer vacation so there will be a lot more updates. later on in the year, updates will be farther and farther apart just because I am trying to focus on my school work.

-If once in a blue moon somebody wants to translate this or even make fan art (which I do not expect, I don't think this is that big so this may not even apply ever) I do accept. Please just notify me in the comments and I will be sure to reply and give you permission.

-I wanted to make something clear again, as I think some people might be confused of this. Now I am using the school system as it would appear in AMERICA. This basically means that I am giving them fully rotational and different class periods in their schedules. The actual names of where they live and such will be KOREAN, like the city they live in now is BUSAN but Hoseok transferred from ANYANG.

~

Now again if you guys have any questions or concerns please leave comments and I will get back to everyone who posts! Thank you again for all the support and please enjoy future chapters!


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm sorry that this chapter is getting out late, my mind has been somewhere else this week. Anyways, I'm going to see Got7 next week and I'm so excited! During the rest of summer I do have small vacations planed here and there so updates might be smaller and not be posted on Fridays. At the latest the chapter will go up on Sundays. I feel bad that I just posted my official upload schedule and now I'm telling you something different. I will always strive for Fridays but sometimes things just never go as planed. Anyways I hope that you guys enjoy the next chapter and sorry for the change!

Over the next couple of days, Changkyun has never felt more pain in his entire life. Just getting up drained all of the energy Changkyun had. At school, Hoseok more often than not stayed by Changkyun's side. Hoseok never wanted to see Changkyun cry and break down ever again. Hoseok made it his personal goal to protect Changkyun, no matter what. He would sneer and growl lowly at anyone he hears talk about the small man whether it would be behind his back or right in front of him. Changkyun knew what Hoseok was doing, the alpha going off on someone who even looks at him the wrong way.

It all changed the next week. Changkyun got beaten up and then saved on a Monday, exactly three weeks since he came back from his heat. Now it was a week later, next Monday, and to say Hoseok was in a bad condition was an understatement. He came into first period looking like shit, lip busted, cheek bright red, knuckles bloody, you get the point. He sat down next to Changkyun who came a bit early to catch up on some work and just looked straight ahead.

"What happened to you? You look like shit."

Hoseok sighed and looked down at his lap. " I got beat up by the Kim squad. You should really see how bad my torso is. It looks exactly like yours the day I 'saved' you. I noticed those bastards hit me in the exact same spots that they got you. Tell me, do they always strike your right side and upper left shoulder?" Hoseok looked over at Changkyun, who was slowly nodding. Changkyun never realized it, but yes, they always hit him in the same spots. He started to put together that this was the reason why he is so used to their torment and the pain he feels afterward.

"For some reason, it wasn't just the Kim's. They had others with them, like they put out a flyer that said "Have some unwanted anger that you need to get out? Come meet us at blah blah so you can beat people up!". There were about fifteen of them. They all came from different sides and I beat about four before I finally got tackled. it was completely planned. I don't understand how you were able to walk after they beat you up."  
Changkyun realized why he got beat up. It's not because he told them off and saved him a week ago, it's because of the way he reacts to when Changkyun gets hurt or looked at. Hoseok literally threatens to kill the people who stare at him, so he guesses the Kim's don't think it is very cool that Hoseok decided to start protecting him. Changkyun thought about this for a moment. He really likes having someone to talk to, but if Hoseok was gonna get hurt like this just because he decided to be Changkyun's friend, then how could they ever have a stable friendship? They don't even talk outside of school. If their friendship increases any more than it already has then the Kim's will kill Hoseok one day.

"Hoseok, why are you my friend? Why do you still continue to talk to me, day after day, even with all of the comments and the stares and the bullshit? Why do you continue to put yourself through this pain and talk to me when you could be out with a million friends who all love you? When you could have literally all the girls in the entire school at your side? Please, just go away. You know why they hurt you. They hurt you because you are friends with a male omega. You're friends with the worst kind of person. You are friends with a whore, a slut. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see that nobody likes me and that everybody will just hurt me? Please tell me why."

After saying that, Changkyun instantly felt terrible. His stomach was swirling and he didn't feel that warmth that he always feels when Hoseok protects him, hell when Hoseok is at his side. Changkyun saw many conflicted emotions go across Hoseok's eyes, from confusion, to anger, to sadness, to guilt, then to passionate. Hoseok picked his head up from where it was staring at his lap, and looks Changkyun dead in the eyes.

"Don't say that about yourself, ever. You are amazing Changkyun. You are funny and passionate and shy and beautiful, all in one. I much rather be beaten up and still stay with you than to be popular with all the girls. My answer to your question 'why are you my friend' is simple. I care about you, a lot. You are different from anybody I have ever met before. You are so mysterious but at the same time you're so passionate and cute. You are not a whore. You are not a slut. You are an amazing human being that asked the world for nothing yet you get less. Please, come to me whenever somebody hurts you. You said that everybody will hurt you, but that's not true. I will never hurt you. Please get it in your head that I'm staying. I'm staying forever, and you will never be released from my grasp."

Changkyun didn't know what to say. Tears that welled in his eyes started falling and he couldn't stop them. They just kept falling. Hoseok stood up from his seat and got his bag. "Come on, I don't feel like doing school today, and I'm sure you don't want to attend classes crying. Let's go." Changkyun quickly wiped his tears and stood up, grabbing his bag. Hoseok waltzed out of the empty classroom, still too early for anybody to be in it. Together they walked down the empty halls and went outside to get Changkyun's bike.

Hoseok held out his hand and they both just stood there for a moment, awkwardly staring at each other. Hoseok made a grabbing motion towards Changkyun and then the smaller broke the silence. "What?" He asked, and Hoseok just said "The keys." Changkyun ahhed in realization and stuffed his hand into his bag. After a couple minutes of frustration, he finally found them and handed them over to Hoseok. Hoseok just laughed and unlocked the bike, giving the things to Changkyun. After Changkyun finished stuffing the supplies needed to lock his bike up, he stood up on the two bars that stuck out from the back wheel and then they were off.

Since Hoseok works out like everyday he wasn't dying. Yes his legs kinda hurt from hauling his and another person's body on a tiny ass bike, but he was able to manage until they got to a nearby park by his house. Hoseok's bruises actually didn't hurt like they did at the school, which is good. He got beat up last night and then in the morning he put salve on them then went to school. His parents left early in the morning so he had to walk to school.  
They got to the park and put it in the bike rack and locked it up. Hoseok led Changkyun to a big willow tree that was in the middle of the park, and they went under the canopy. Changkyun looked around and then helped Hoseok sit down. They sat together admiring the view of the lake peaking out between the thick bunches of leaves.

"I come here when I need to get my mind off of things. Nobody ever goes underneath the canopy, so it is nice. Beautiful really." Changkyun nodded his head and looked down at his twiddling thumbs. He thought back to what Hoseok said in the classroom and he felt tears start collecting. 'Dammit' he whispered, and the next thing he knew tears were falling. They just kept falling and falling. Hoseok looked at Changkyun and brought the smaller into a hug, and Changkyun let it all out. He cried and whimpered, which got so much snot and water on Hoseok's shirt, but he didn't care. It took a good ten minutes for Changkyun to finally calm down enough.

Throughout the entire thing, they somehow ended up with Changkyun in Hoseok's lap (who was leaning up against the massive tree trunk). Hoseok petted Changkyun's hair and whispered calm, soothing words to the other. Changkyun finally stopped but still had a death grip on Hoseok's neck.

"Are you okay now?" Changkyun nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. "You know, I am really fond of you. I love how you can pick yourself back up even when everybody is against you. You must deal with so much other shit that unfortunately I can't help you out on. I feel so bad for you, truly." Changkyun closed his eyes, wishing the warmth in his stomach would never go away and he could stay in Hoseok's arms forever. Even though they have only known each other for a week, they both feel attracted to each other and both of them think it is scary.

Changkyun nuzzled closer to Hoseok, hoping that this isn't a dream. Hoseok chuckled and moved the hand that was petting his hair to his back, just slowly rubbing it comfortingly. Changkyun sighed and smiled. Hoseok kissed the top of the smaller's head and that's when Changkyun finally looked up. Changkyun looked so frightened, so scared, Hoseok just wanted to make it all end. Changkyun just said 'ah fuck it' and grabbed the sides of Hoseok's face. He started moving closer to the other and then the alpha connected their lips.

With everything that has happened, with the Kim's and with his dad, Changkyun never thought someone would actually like him. But here he is, under a romantic willow tree, kissing the only person that has ever showed any kindness to him. Changkyun truly hoped that this isn't a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! I'm going to take slow burn off of the tags because, well they met a week ago and they already kissed. Also I wrote this chapter fairly fast so please tell me if I have any mistakes like spelling or grammar in the comments! Thank you guys so much for all the hits and kudos, it really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya next week!


	8. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took longer to put out, I accidentally deleted the first couple of drafts for this chapter and I was busy all week doing family stuff. Also I had to write this on my phone so it took longer. Anyways, I hope you guys had a good week. Wednesday I saw Got7 for their Keep Spinning tour and it was great. I also went to this festival for independence day so that was fun. 8 hope you guys enjoy the following chapter!

Changkyun feels hands come up the sides of his head and bury themselves in the dark locks. Their lips move in harmony, the two only pulling away when they had to catch their breath. They looked at each other, Changkyun is radiating sadness and fearfulness while Hoseok was was radiating happiness and giddiness. 

Hoseok takes the lead and leans back in, pressing his smiling lips up against Chankyun as a silent message of 'this is ok, you are ok.'

Changkyun then smiles too and wraps his arms around Hoseok's neck . They both scoot closer so that there is no distance between them. They then break away and Changkyun is the first one to move, dropping his head on Hoseok's shoulder and shaking it side to side while smiling like he can't believe the situation. 

Hoseok wraps his arms around the smaller's middle so they are basically hugging each other. Changkyun starts uncontrollably sobbing and Hoseok forces the other's head up so he could look at him. He softly wipes away the tears and encourages him to talk. 

"Happy tears, these are happy tears." Hoseok put it together and realized that Changkyun must have been so affection deprived that all he could do was cry. Hoseok's heart aches at the situation, wanting to do anything to make the other feel better. He gently wipes his thumbs over the other's cheeks to dry the tears and smiles as the smaller closes his eyes and puts his head back down on the alpha's shoulder. 

*****

The sun is currently setting as Hoseok finally decides to wake up Changkyun, who was sleeping with his body curled up against Hoseok's, head on the taller's shoulder. Hoseok gently shakes the smaller and he swears that his heart exploded when the smaller brought his hand up to rub his eyes sleepily. Changkyun looks around, starting to panic, but then he sees Hoseok and it all flutters away. Hoseok had his lunchbox that was supposed to be for school opened next to him. As soon as Changkyun sees the box his stomach growls. 

"Have a good nap? I didn't want to wake you up but it is late and I thought you should something." Changkyun nods, not finding it in him to care that Hoseok said it was late. He was done hiding and panicking about his dad so fuck him. 

Hoseok takes out a sandwich and hands it to Changkyun. The omega slowly starts eating and when he finishes, he gives the trash to Hoseok, who put it back in the Captain America lunchbox. 

"Do you want my jacket? You look cold." Changkyun shakes his head, but before he could say anything he finds himself being pulled close to Hoseok and being encased by a furry monster. Changkyun pouts as he pushes his arms through the sleeves. He looks like a child who was just told to go to bed by the way he crossed his arms and how he is looking away. 'Cute' thought Hoseok. 

Once Changkyun looked back, they stared into each other's eyes and both were attacked by a mass giggle fit. They sat there for an hour more, both mindlessly talking and looking off into the distance. 

After a while, Hoseok gets everything together and stands up, his and Changkyun's backpacks in each hand. Changkyun grabs the bag and they move their way through the park, laughing and playing on different parts of the playground. They even play tag for a while. Changkyun was it every single time because he just wasn't fast enough to beat the alpha. 

They finally make their way back to Changkyun's bike, and a thought just popped into Hoseok's head. "Hey Changkyun, is your house far from here? You can crash at my place for the night. It's pretty late."

Changkyun really didn't want to face his dad, but he knew the consequences of not going home. Still, he will not let his dad ruin his great mood so he says yes to the offer. 

They arrive at Hoseok's house a couple minutes later and they park the bike in the garage. "Where's your parents?" Hoseok replies, "They are on a business trip. It's crazy. Not even a month at this place and they are already going out of town for an entire week." Changkyun ahhed because he knew how it felt when a parent is always working. 

Changkyun asked where to put his bag and he told him he could set it down in his bedroom or in the living room, so Changkyun being lazy just sat down in the living room, placing his bag next to him. 

Hoseok soon joins and he sits right next to Changkyun, almost curling up on the smaller's side. The omega lays his head down on Hoseok's shoulder, and it's the growl from his stomach that breaks them apart. 

"Do you want pizza? I have the Digiorno heat up pizzas." Changkyun nods and thirty minutes later they are both sitting on the couch munching down on a pepperoni pizza. They were watching Mulan on Netflix, mostly because Changkyun has always been a closeted Mulan fan ever since he saw it on Disney Channel. He has been wanting to watch it again but could never ask for it. 

The movie is about half way over when they both finish the entire pizza. They snuggle up against each other, and continue to watch the movie in silence. Hoseok let his mind race through the entire movie, not really paying any attention to the movie. 'Did Changkyun have a phone?' 'Why does he somehow show up with new bruises when he was with me the whole day at school?'

The last question Hoseok thought of really scared him, 'what were they? Were they friends, boyfriends, lovers?' Hoseok didn't really want to ask Changkyun, but he really wanted an answer. If what they felt wasn't the same, then why do they keep cuddling and kissing?

Before he knew it the movie was over. "Hey, movie's over, do you want to get a shower or just go to bed?" Changkyun doesn't respond, and Hoseok goes to repeat the question when he hears a soft snore coming from the younger. Hoseok smiles and picks the omega up, moving him to the bedroom. He undresses the smaller by taking off his jacket that wasn't really his and taking off his socks and shoes. He set him underneath the covers and kisses his forehead goodnight. 

*****

"Please stop! I don't want this! STO-"

"CHANGKYUN! Wake up!"

Changkyun bolts up on the bed, sweat beading down his face. Sheer panic is on Changkyun's face, Hoseok trying everything he can before getting on the bed and hugging the smaller. Changkyun relaxed in his hold and allows himself to be moved into a laying down position, his entire body engulfed by the alpha. 

"What happened?" Hoseok asks, and Changkyun just shakes his head as a silent plea to not be forced to talk. "Please, you have to tell me what you were dreaming about."

"Not dreaming, wasn't a dream. Nightmare." Hoseok rubs his back in an all too familiar gesture of comfort. Changkyun really doesn't want to talk but he knows he was gonna have to tell Hoseok at one point or another how his life is at home. 

"The nightmare, it was my d-dad." Changkyun explains how he was brutally beaten by his father, explaining that he thought this is what would of happened if he went home tonight late again. He tells about how his father always hated him, even more so that he is an omega. He even musters up the courage to tell about his mom and who she was. At the end of the explanation Hoseok is fuming with anger and sadness. How could someone's own father put them through something like that? How could Changkyun live with something like that? 

At the end, Changkyun was softly crying until Hoseok tells him just to let it all out. Changkyun cries and cries, until he finally calmed down twenty minutes later. The amount of physical and emotional pain that Changkyun has to deal with because of the simple fact that he is an omega is truly heartbreaking. 

Hoseok untangles himself from the smaller and bids him goodnight but a soft "don't go" was all he needed to come back and weave his way back into the omega. The position they find themselves in makes them both feel amazing. Hoseok is resting his head on Changkyun's chest as the smaller softly strokes his hands through the alphas hair as sort of an anchor. They both fall asleep after a while, breathing in sync with each other's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, I just needed to get it put out so I did it as fast as possible. I'm really sorry again for not uploading on time! I hoped you guys enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
